My Workaholic SeDuCTIoN
by Ansha Di's Ananya
Summary: Just imagine how would Workaholic Seduction be like ? Can't imagine..Then have a look inside.. "SEE PURVI DI IN TOTALLY DIFFERENT AVATAR.." FFvalo...yeh jo Ananya haina...usse aapke reviews ki zaroorat hai... Do review...
1. Chapter 1

.. **My workaholic wife...**

 **It just an os on RajVi...**

 **Idea aaya toh I am writing it out to u all**

 **...**

 **RajVi are married and Rajat is not a Cid officer ... plz enjoy it**

 **On phone...**

Purvi- I am sorry Rajat..aaj phir late ho jaega ek bohot imp clue assemble karna hai...Abhijeet sir bhi hai mere sath...

Rajat(with a sigh)- It OK... zada late ho toh just call me main tumhe pick Karne aa jaunga.. u won't drive

Purvi( smiling at his concern)- Abhijeet sir hai he will drop me...tum dinner kar lena

Rajat- OK bye take care

Purvi - bye

...

 **At Rajvi's house...**

 **The dinning room was beautifully decorated with flowers. Dim light...soothing fragrance as if a dinner was planned for someone**

 **Was..? Ya becoz for whom the dinner was planned is busy in her work...**

 **And this is not just the case for today but for past about 5-6 days that he has been planning this dinner...but !" U all know it...**

Rajat- Purvi bhi na vo janti hai...main dinner uske bina nhi karta phir bhi hamesha kehti hai.. Rajat dinner kar Lena... **My worksholic wife...** kab hamara yeah dinner complete hoga...

Voh file kitni lucky hai jiske sath Purvi itna time spend karti hai...And ek main ho...Jo itna lucky hokar bhi itna unlucky ho...

Ahhh! Purvi I really miss u...pechle 1 week se mai tumhe bina dekhe souta(sleep) ho and jab uthta ho toh tum already bureau chali jati ho...

OMG! I cannot believe this maine pechle 1 week se Purvi ko dekha hi nhi hai...though we live in the same house..

 **He again sigh and started clearing up the dinning room...and went inside and switched on the TV...and started waiting for Purvi... This is what he has been doing..everyday...**

 **In the bureau...**

Purvi - sir sare clues assemble hogae hai...

Abhi- good chalo I will drop u..

Purvi - Thx sir but main chali jaungi

Abhi- OK...bye!

Purvi - Bye sir gn..

 **In the car...**

Purvi - Oh God! 3'o'clock hogae..

 **She reached home within 30 mins..opened the door...and moved to the kitchen...**

Purvi(looking at the dinner bowl)- Shit! Rajat ne aaj phir khaana nhi khaya Maine kaha tha..khalo..but yeah hai ki...abhi mujhe toh bilkul bhook nhi hai..

 **She entered the room and saw that the TV is on...and Rajat is sleeping in a very uncomfortable position...**

 **She nodded her head in a no..and switched off the Tv...and made Rajat sleep comfortably**

 **She moved her hand on his forehead...**

 **Whispered a sorry and kissed him on his forehead...**

 **Next morning...**

 **Alarmmmm...alarmmm**

 **Rajat woke up and closed the alarm..he was about to get up when he felt heavy...he turned his head to see...his workaholic wife sleeping peacefully on his shoulder...**

 **He kissed her forehead and got up without disturbing her..**

 **After 1 hour at the bureau...**

Acp sir- Arrey Rajat tum yaha?

Rajat - Good morning sir vo main batane aaya tha ki.. aaj Purvi ko thoda late ho jaiga...

Acp sir( He didn't knew thar Purvi was working late night since past week )- Kya hua Purvi thik toh haina?

Rajat- Ha sir vo kal raat use aane mai thoda late ho gaya thi

Acp sir -Late lekin...: **Trying tring**

Acp sir- Lo hogayi Good morning.. Rajat main chalta ho take care bye (It's DCP chitroles call..heheh)

Rajat- Bye sir!

 **Later Rajat met everyone at went towards his office...**

 **Meanwhile at the bureau.**

 **Acp sir called Abhijeet and Daya in his cabin..**

Acp sir - Yeah main Kya sun raha ho Ki Purvi kal raat der tak kaam kar rahi thi..

Daya- Sir yeh aap apne iss abhi se pocho ..aur yeah sirf kal ki baat nhi hai pechle ek week se.

Acp sir- what? Ek week...abhijeet

Abhi- Arrey sir vo main...

Acp sir(cutting him)- mujhe kuch nhi sunna..I know vo ek imp case par iska matlab yeah nhi hai ki tum dono der raat tak kaam Karo... tum abhi use call karke bolo ki aaj uska off hai..

Abhi(without arguing coz he know that Di deserves this one chutti*wink*)-OK sir..

 **Abhijeet called Purvi di...**

Purvi - Good morning sir...

Abhi- good morning Purvi...

Purvi - I am sorry sir main bus nikal hi rahi ho thodi der main pahuch jaungi...

Abhi(cutting her)- Nhi...Acp sir me tumhe aaj chutti di hai..

Purvi(surprised)- Chutti lekin sir...

Abhi- ;Lekin vekin kuch nhi...bye aaj rest karo

Purvi- OK sir bye..

 **...**

 **Purvi's pov- yeah aachanak chutti...anyways..main thoda ghar ka kaam niptaleti ho...**

 **Meanwhile on Rajat's side...**

 **He was going to his office when he realised that he has forgot his IMp file and home...so he went back to take it..**

 **Ting tong...**

 **Purvi opened the door... Rajat was surprised to see Purvi..**

Rajat- Array Purvi tum yaha...

Purvi - vo aaj Acp sir ne mujhe chutti de hai...and I don't know why...? Par tum yaha?

Rajat- Vo ek Imp file bhul gaya tha...toh issleyeh... main room se lekar aata ho...

He went and took the file he was about to leave when Purvi stopped him...

Purvi - Rajat I am sorry...I know main tumhe kuch dino se attend nhi kar pa rahi ho...vo..bureau mai..

Rajat( cutting her and cupping her face)- Tumhe mujhe explaination dene ki zaroorat nhi hai...I understand... ab zada stress mat Lo... and rest karo bye..

Purvi ( smiled at him)- Thanks Rajat...bye...

 **Rajat went...**

Purvi ( thinking )- Thank you God mujhe Rajat jaise life partner dene k liyeh...thank you..!

 **In the bureau...Tarika and shreya we're talking among themselves**

Tarika- I don't understand yeh abhijeet bhi na...kuch nhi samajta hai...

Shreya- Hua Kya hai...aur aaj Purvi kyu nhi aai...uski tabyat toh thik haina..?

Tarika- Tu hi soch uss ladhki ki tabyat kaisi hogi jiski shaadi no abhi 3 months hue hai..uska honeymoon ek case ki vajh se kharab ho gaya... aur ab..vo pehle 1 week se late ghar jaa rahi hai...and abhi ko isse koi problem nhi hai..

Shreya- Tarika tum bhi Abhijeet sir ko bina matlab k gussa kar rahi ho... Tum toh aaise keh rahi ho as if u don't know hamari Purvi kaisi hai...workaholic...

Tarika- Ya but still..anyways..chal Purvi se milkar aate hai..

Shreya- Ha..aaj Itne Dino baad Purvi ko apne liyeh time mila hai...I am sure vo jiju k liyeh kuch special plan kar rahi hogi...but shayad nhi..!

Tarika- Vo toh vaha jakar hi pata chalega...

 **They both went to Rajvi's house...**

 **Ting tong...**

Purvi ( shocked+ surprised)- Tum dono yaha?

Tarika-It's ok yaar we understand...

Shreya- Hame dekhkar itna bhi shock mat ho...

Purvi(giving a weird expression)- Kya bol rahe ho.. tum dono Yaha kyu aai ho..?

Tarika( in teasing tone)- Aasia bhi kaunsa kaam kar rahi thi...Jo humne tujhe disturb kar diya..

Purvi - Nhi aaisa kuch nhi hai..

Shreya- Ab hamse Kya chupana chal dekha kaha hai...(They are talking about the surprised that they are assuming that Purvi is planning for Rajat )

Purvi( irritated )- Tum dono Kya bol rahe hai tumhe khud pata hai..main bus ek file study kar rahi thi...that's it..

Both together - What? Fileeee? Nooo.?

Tarika- Maine kaha tha na Purvi ki tabyat thik nhi hai...yeah pagal ho gayi hai..

Shreya- Purvi? Kaun Purvi main kisi Purvi ko nhi janti..?

Purvi - Bye tum dono jau mujhe kuch samjh mai nhi as raha hai..tum log aaise kyu react kar rahe ho..

Tarika made her sit and said...

Tarika- Hamne socha ki..itne Dino baad tujhe apne liyeh time mila hai..most importantly Rajat k liyeh time mila hai toh tu kuch accha plan kar rahi hogi...

Shreya-Par nhi...jhalli kahiki..( hitting her forehead)

Tarika- Dekh Purvi. Its ur personal matter mai yeh as a friend and as a wife tujhe keh rahi ho ki.. ek relationship main har chiz kahi nhi jaati...kuch chize hume khud samjhni padhti hai...

Shreya- Right..! Agar jiju kuch nhi kehte iska matlab yeha nhi hai ki vo kuch kehna nhi chahte... unki aankho main dekhta hai...vo tujhe itna miss karte hai...apni wife no kitna miss karte hai...

Tarika- Tu khud soch Teri shaadi ko 3 months ho gaye hai..inn 3 months mai aaisa kaunsa din tha when u sat with him and just randomly talk about anything...

Seeing purvi's expression change she said. - nhi na...as ur husband Rajat ki tujhse kuch expectation hogi..Jo vo kabhi nhi kahega but it's u who needs to understand them...

Shreya- And husband - wife ka relationship bond and trust par hota hai..aur yeah tab hota hai jab tum apni married life no ek step aage badate ho..u know what I mean...

 **Purvi was finding words to say coz also knew that she was not giving her 100% in this relationship..**

Purvi(stood up and went to the window...not facing them)- Tum dono ko Kya lagta hai mai nhi chahti yeah sab...main khud iss marriage ko aage badhana chahti ho but..I m scared..

Tarika- Scared?

Purvi - Iss baat ka ki kya Rajat bhi yahi chahte hai Jo main..chahti ho...

Shreya- Tu sacchi pagal hai... agar tujhe nhi pata toh pata kar le...

Purvi - Ya but how?

Tarika(she went towards her and whispered in her ears)- Seduction..

Purvi(jerking her)- What? Tu pagal hai Kya...main aaisa kuch nhi karungi...

Tarika- Mat kar..par dekhle tere pass sirf yahi ek option hai

Purvi ( thinking )- Main aur Rajat ko seduce..Chi Chi Chi...nhi. main yeh nhi kar rahi

Shreya- Chalo Tarika mujhe nhi lagta Purvi yeah karna chahti hai...

Purvi still in her thoughts- Agar yeh nhi toh main Rajat ki feeling ka kaise pata lagaungi..aur ismai bura Kya hai...vo mere husband hai..toh..

Purvi(stopping them)- Ruko..mai karungi..but kaise...

Shreya and Tarika teasingly smiled..-Hum haina..chal batte hai..

 **Late in the evening...**

 **he unlocked the door and entered(since the door was locked and he assumed that Purvi is not at home so he opened the door with a spare key..)**

 **, and instantly knew something is changed. he can smell fresh frangnance of candles, of flowers, and tasty dish. he turned and his heartbeat increased.**

 **the living room was decorated in low light, lots of candles, beautiful fresh flower. his lips curled up in a smile, his eyes searching for her.**

 **and like she had heard him, she come out from kitchen, and Rajat had another heart attack. boy, she is dressed to kill.**

 **Dressed in a red salwar which was hugging the carves of her petite figure perfectly, her hair tied in a messy bun, a seductive smile on her lips, she is surely out there to steal his heart. wait, didnt she already have his heart? he chuckled at the thought and saw she is coming to him.**

Purvi - Aap fresh ho jao main dinner lagati ho..

She turned to go but Rajat caught her wrist...

Purvi immediately chucked when he held her wrist and gave a winning smile..

Rajat(even he missed a heartbeat when he touched her milky wrist..but controlled himself)- Vo tuda jaldi lagado..meri ek important video call hai..

 **Purvi nodded her head and literaly ran inside the kitchen...**

 **he come out and found the dining table filled with many dishes**

 **Rajat knew that something was fishy but he was not in a mood to figure it out what it was..office pressure ahh! Its gonna definately kill my romance...but he had no option..**

 **They we're having dinner...no one said anything... both we're silent...**

Purvi (thinking)- Yeah Rajat kuch bol kyu nhi rahe hai.. tabse mobile pe kuch kar rahe hai...meri tarh bhi nhi dekh rahe

Rajat(pov)- Kaise dekhu Purvi... I know agar maine tumhe dekha toh..main kudh no rok nhi paunga..and abhi I even don't know it tum is sab k liyeh ready ho bhi Ya nhi..

(Oh! God ab zada ho gaya hai...lab samjhege dono ek dusre ki desperation...Desperation? Obvio...aur Kya hai...yeh both want to be there with each other...but hesitate kar rahe hai...let's see...Kya hota hai..)

 **Both soon finished the dinner...Rajat went to prepare for his video call..and Purvi was cleaning the table...**

 **Then she called up Tarika and shreya on conference...**

Shreya- Ohho..aaise time bhi tu hame call kar rahi hai..ja na jiju k pass.

Purvi - Shut up shreya aaisa kuch nhi hai..

Tarika- God ab kya gadbad kari tune...?

Purvi- Maine kya kiya..Rajat ki aaj ek imp video call hai..so..

Shreya- So what...? Call he haina..

Tarika- Right accha yeah bata is he desperate..?

Purvi(cutely..)- Mujhe kya pata...

TariKa- Tujhe nhi pata toh Kya name pata hai.. Rajat be kuch react Kara..

Purvi- No vo toh hamesha ki tarh tha...

Shreya- Aaisa nhi ho sakta i am sure that jiju apni feeling ko daba rahe hai...mere pass ek olan hai...suno...**********

 **A/n- Kaisa tha...accha na? I know accha tha... I kidding plz tell me kaisa tha...**

 **One more chap to go...Seduction abhi baki hai...so dekhte hai..Di kaise Rajat sir ko seduce karti hai...**

 **Bye take care...do tell me kaisa laga...**

 **Love**

 **-Ananya**


	2. Ahmm Ahmm

**A/n- I am back...seductionnn...**

 **...**

 **Next morning...**

 **Rajat shared about Purvi's changed behavior..to Daya when shreya interrupted their talk and snatched the phone... Let's see what shreya has to say ..**

Shreya- Hi jiju..I will give us tip...apna Purvi ko bilkul bhi bhav matdena..

Rajat- Arrey par Purvi ko bura lagega..

Shreya(muttered)- Oho..itna care..romance...I don't believe this

Rajat- Tumne kuch kaha?

Shreya- Nhi..matlab ha..u trust me na ek baar mere kehne se ignore Karo..plzzz

Rajat(smiling at her cute behavior )- OK sali saheba...bye thx..

 **Shreya turned and was surprise to find tarika instead of Daya..**

Tarika- So? Yeah Kya tha.. on one side tu Purvi ko encourage kar rahi hai ki Rajat will notice her..and ab tu rajat ko Purvi ko ignore kar ko keh rahi hai..

Shreya- Shhh! Dheere Purvi sun legi..arrey that's the plan..agar hum Purvi ko yeah feel karayeh ki Rajat ko usmae koi interest nhi hai toh..uska yeah fake seduction...real ho jaega..aur mai Jo bhi kar rahi ho Purvi k liyeh hi kar rahi ho...now u know tumhe Kya karna hai..

Tarika- Ya I know but yeah those zada..nhi hai.. I mean.. let Purvi decide ki use yeah karna..hai Ya nhi..

Shreya- Exactly issleyeh yeah ignore wala drama kiya..

 **Suddenly Purvi entered...shouting..**

Purvi - Tarika...dekhona rajat mera phone nhi utha rahe.

Shreya wishpered giving an evil smile to tarika- Plan begin...

Shreya- So it's OK..ho sakta hai busy ho..

Purvi - Ya but aaisa pehle kabhi nhi hua..so kaam mai busy hote the phir bhi phone uthate the...

Tarika(smiling )- Ho sakta kissi k sath busy ho..

Shreya controlled her laugh seeing Purvi confused face..- Tarika is right..I think purvi hame yeah plan drop karNa chahiyeh..

Purvi - What? KNOW way..ek toh maine itni mushkil se kudh ko tayar kiya...

Shreya- Ek yaad aaya Daya keh rahe the ki...Rajat Girls perfume k baare mai poch rahe the.

Purvi smiled and said- Kya shreya..Rajat girls perfume k bare mai Days sir se kyu pochege..but it's good mere liyeh khareed rahe hai..I am happy..

Tarika( hitting her forehead)- Nooo..yaar phone switch off + girls perfume..tujhe kuch galat nhi lag raha..

Purvi - Mere liyeh hai toh galat Kya hai..?

Shreya(thinking)- wow! Itna trust I hope future mai mere aur daya k beech bhi aaisa hi trust ho..ab Kya Karo..hmm I idea hai..

Shreya- Purvi tujhe Sneha yaad hai..?

Purvi - Woo! Chipko...Obvio yaad hai..(Sneha is Rajvi's family friend..and she was once latoo on rajat..hehe")

Tarikaaaj understood what shreya was trying to say...- Vo aaj mumbai aaihai...aur rajat ne mujhe ek table book karne ho kaha..shayad..vo dono lunch pe jaa rahe hai...

Shreya- Right and that's why phone is off and that girls perfume...lab kuch galat laga. .

Purvi giving a disgusting look to sneha- Galat..nhi balki bohot accha laga..

Tarika and shreya we're about to shot each other when...Purvi continued

Purvi - Aane do rajat ko... phir dekhti ho.. yeah sneha is lunch pe next time kaise jaate hai..

Tarika and shreya gave high five without Purvi's notice...

Tarika- U know what..aaisa hota shaadi k baad husbands ko apni wife mai kaam dusro mai zada interest rehta hai...and vo bhi ladhkiyo main...

Shreya( controlling her laugh)- I think he has lost interest in you..

 **Suddenly Purvi started crying...**

Purvi - Mujhe laga tha..rajat aaise nhi hai..but vo bhi..

Tarika- Why are u crying..? Tu rajat ki wife hai..prove him...tu Kya hai..?

Purvi(rubbing her tears...in a determined voice)- U r right aaj rajat ko main prove kar dungi main kitni interesting ho..(*wohh..God plz save jiju...hahah!)shreya I ready for ur plan..

Shreya- r u sure?

Purvi - 200%

 **Saying this she went from there...**

Shreya hugging tarika- Yehh we have done it..Ab jiju ko aaj flat hone se koi nhi rok Sakta..

Tarika- Oh! Romantic... *blush* main jakar Purvi ko ready karti ho tu rajat ko time par le aana..

Shreya-done..bye...

 **In the worlds most romantic evening..7pm..**

 **Outside RajVi's house...**

Shreya- Go for it jiju. Aapko Purvi ko full ignore karna hai..OK..

Rajat-Difficult hai but...tumne kaha ki isse pyar badta hai so OK...bye..

Shreya( pulling his checks)- Shoo sweet..all the best..!

Rajat- All the best kyu..?

shreya( taking a deep breathe)- Vo time aane par aapko pata chaljaiga..

Rajat- The bye .

 **Rajat entered..and went and sat...on table...soon Purvi came but...as per shreya mata's guidelines... he didn't gave her any look...**

 **Purvi muttering herself, Uff had hoti hai**

 **enhen to meri koe phiker he nahi,**

 **etani khubrurat bibi enke samne baidi hai,**

 **or enka dhayan kambaqt file mai,**

 **Zaroor uss sneha ne kuch kaha hoga..( *DO kaha toh yeh lekin sneha be nhi Shreya ne.. hehehh!)))**

 **She slide her legs wanna to touch his legs..which is under table..**

 **Rajat feel her soft leg touching his leg..Rajat(*wolhh isn't that hot ...)**

 **its tough to controlled his emosion but he manage..He give a dead look to his wife..**

Yeah Purvi ko aaj phirse kuch ho gaya itni romantic..mann toh kar raha hai..issko kahi Jane na du..but pyar badana zada zaroori hai. Rajat mattured under his breath..

Per main etani asani se patane wala nahi hoon..

 **Purvi gives her cute dimple smile..as she understand what he was thinking..**

 **Hiii her cute dimple smile is big weekness of him..whenever she smile his heart start jumping..and it's hard to control...**

 **Finally both somehow managed to eat the dinner...**

 **After few...minutes..**

 **He sit on a coach n watching tv, Tabhi achanak tv band ho jata hai,**

Rajat yelled on Purvi ...purvi..tumne yeh tv kyun band kiya,

 **N turned his face to look her,**

 **Omg..again his mouth is open by omg look,**

 **Purvi stood near the bedroom door..She wears Rajat's white shirt,**

 **N drinking orange juice,**

 **rajat making face as he wanna to drink that juice**

 **She again flashes her dimple smile n moved in very seductive way toward him,**

Rajat (in mind )-My god...yehh meri purvi hi hai na..lekin yeh sab..Aaj toh wifey mood mai lacf rahi hai...but uff ager bibi ehse ho to achhe achhe apne hosh kho baidenge..ab yeah ignore wala drama aur nhi hoga..Last try karta ho..

 **Rajat leaned his face closer to her n wishper huskly...**

 **Mrs Purvi Verma Its not Possible to seduced me..**

 **She comes out her dreamy land..**

 **She looks up in his eyes ,still confused what does he mean**

Purvi(thinking)- Snehaaa! Chodungi nhi main tumhe Main inke itne pass ho aur yeah haiki...inko koi farak nhi padh raha hai..(*ab di ko Kya pata ki koi hai Jo..already..ghayal ho chuka hai..)

 **Suddenly... Rajat precked her softly on her lips on went room ..Purvi was shocked ..she kept her hand on her lips Nd smiled blushingly..**

Purvi (in mid)-i think u forget mr Rajat verma who i m ...? I m Mrs Verma..Mrs Purvi rajat verma..or mujhse bachana etana asan nahi..

.

Sedused to main aap ko ker ke rahongi..abhi apne mera style dekha he kahan hai..

.

Rajatttt..! with lot of romentic voice..she called his name..but Rajat didnt tuned or not even say anythink..

Purvi (in mid)-ok baby toh u r avoiding me..per kab tak..abhi dekhati hoon

Purvi- Aouchh ..Rajattt.! she screamed..

 **Rajat turned immediately..n saw her sitting on a floor,holding her legs..**

He runned toward her ,hold her foot in his hand..n asked in concerened tune,

kya huya wify..?

Purvi-(in mind)uff i know baby ye chal aap per jaror kaam karegii..

 **She didnt said any thing and was just staring her beautiful hubby (big smiled on her face)..**

 **She was overblam by his love..how sweet kitana pyaar kerten hain, mujhe bilkul bhi takleef main nahi dekh sakte..**

Rajat yelled..-mujhe dekhana band karo wify,main poora ka poora sirf tumhara hoon, so aram se baad main ghur lena..her face turned more deep red..

She lowered her graze..n muttered somthing..aap sirf mere hai ...aur main kisi ko aapke pass aane bhi nhi dungi...

He examine her foot n asked her ..kuch kaha tumne she nodded in negative..

Rajat(concernedly asked)-yahan dard ho raha haii..

She nodded in negative..

Rajat-To phir yaha..

she again nodded in same..

 **He touched her both feet n assked her one by one..**

 **but she nodded in negative..**

Rajat totaly fustrated by her ans..

Rajat- ager dard nahi ho raha to chilaye kyun..

 **She didnt say anything to him..she looks lower as didnt able to looked him up..**

 **.**

 **Rajat fustrated by her action, he wanna to getup but she imedeatly hold his hand ..**

 **n hug him tightly..**

Purvi- n wishper Aaj aapko seduced hone se koe bhi nahi rok sakta..khud aap bhi nahi mr verma..

 **she parted that hug n looks him with teary eyes..**

Rajat-Ab ye kya bibi..Ab tum ro kyun rahi hoo..

Purvi- ye to kushi ke anshu hain..

Rajat looking confused by her statment..What she means by khushi ke ansu..

Pehale tum chillaye or aab ro rahi ho ,ye ho kya raha hai wify..

She naughtly reply..main to bus practice ker rahi the ..

Rajat -Whattt ..? practice per kis baat ke..?

.

 **Purvi comes closer to him n wisher somthing in his ears..**

 **His eyes widened n his mouth opened on big O shaped..Meanwhile Purvi went to the kitchen..**

Rajat- Did she just said that? I don't believe this..Seriously mom bane ki practice . ..(*wink*)agar aaisa hai toh...ab meri bari..

Rajat went behind Purvi..

 **She felt two strong arm holding her waist, and next moment he was too close to her, his breath touching her neck. it sent shiver down her spine.**

Rajat-"busy?"

 **Now pushing her hair to one side and kissing there. her body shook at this sensation, and she barely managed to say, "hmm"**

 **"leave the dishes." he said in husky tone. so tempting, but her eyes flew open and a naughty thought come to her mind.**

 **"you also help me." saying this, she actually give the dishwasher to his hand and come out of his hold. he was shocked at this, pure romance ka satyanash! ab bartan saaf karo.**

 **He was fully pissed and now washing the dish, having no mercy on the poor dishes. she was supressing her giggle, but continued to instruct him.**

 **Purvi -"uss taraf thik se saaf nahi hua. thik se kijiye."**

 **He glared hard to her and she looked away to supress her laughter. he finished washing all the dishes and went away from kitchen, full angry on her. she made a plan quickly to manaofy him.**

 **He was near the window, watching the rain outside. such a romantic weather, in this situtaion one can only want to cuddle beside his loved one, but here, bartan saaf karo! huh!**

 **He felt two arm snaking around his waist and reaching his chest. he sighed and closed his eyes.**

"Purvi ." he said little pissed, his earlier anger slowly vanishing.

She kept her head on his back and asked in cuteiii tone, "gussa hain babu mujhse?"

 **He actually smiled hearing this, but decided to throw tantrum on her. he didnt make any move, but things were getting difficult now, as her fingers were now making patterns on his chest, travelling on his waist, now on shoulder, on neck, again on waist...and...**

 **He jerked away from her hold. if she continues to touch him like that to gussa dikhana bhul jao! but she was too quick, she hold his one hand and pulled him to her.**

 **At the same time the air started to flow little roughly, causing the candles to blow off one by one. now they were in the middle of darkness. he made a movement to close the window, but she stopped him.**

 **He looked at her, as she was coming too close to him...now she was standing on his feet, his arm unknowingly holding on her waist to support her. her both arms went on his neck, pulling him close to her till they both can feel eack other skin to skin.**

 **Her breathing was now tickling his neck. she started to give soft butterfly kisses on his neck, to his jaw, and now her lips were on his ear.**

 _ **raat akeli hain**_

 _ **bujh gaye diye**_

 **she whispered the perfect lyrics for this moment to his ear, and bite his earlobe slightly, causing him to moan little.**

 _ **ake mere paas**_

 _ **kano mein mere**_

 **she brushed her lips against his earlobe yet again, making things go out of hand for him. she softly kissed there, sending burning sensation to his body**

 _ **jo bhi chahein kahiye...jo bhi chahein kahiye**_

 **she finished singing, her fingers drawing pattern on his back and running through his hair, Her breathing brushing his neck.**

 **His eyes closed with this feeling which was overwhelming him each passing moment. everytime she is so close to him, it make things difficult for him.**

 **"Soon as he felt her face was now shifting from his ear. he felt something soft next moment on his lips, and he fell in a new wave of sensation.**

 **He kissed her back with equal passion, lust, love and desire, hungrily moving his tongue inside her mouth and nibbling softly her lips, his hand travelling on her back. her arms were clutching tightly his hair, pulling him more closer to her so that she can kiss him back with same force. he chuckled at this, and continued to kiss her back.**

 **the kiss continued, and their hand were also working overtime now...He started opening the shirt button..(remember she wore Rajat's shirt..hehe!)... her hand were also working on his shirt, impatiently opening them, almost ripping it apart.**

 **He picked her up one more time and placed her gently on the bed. placing himself on top of her, he started to kiss her neck, shoulder, then slowly travelling to down, to her bosoms, then to her stomach...**

 **He slowly turn her, and now concentrated on her smooth bare back. he ran down his thumb on her spine, making her shiver and clutch tight the bedsheet, then kissing and softly biting the skin till it got hickey marks(Sorry to disturb..but do review..heehhe!). he grinned at his work, and then concentrated on her neck, making the same pattern on it till there is marks of his work.**

 **He turn her once again, now her front facing him. he drank into her breathtaking beauty, and kissed her once again, pouring his love and care into it. she also kissed back, her arms finding its way to his hair like it already does..**

 **he stopped teasing her, puller her once again for kiss, and then slowly enter inside her. she dig her nails on his back as he filled her again and again. both reached the climax...**

 **Rajat placed a soft kiss on her forehead and pulled himself from her. she gasped little, and then relax herself. he adjusted her head on the pillows, cuddle beside her and hold her tightly, her back touching his chest...**

Rajat- Tum mai yeah acchanak change..

Purvi (shyly )- vo tarika aur shreya ne.

Rajat- Ab samjha...tabhi yeah sali saheba mujhe tumhe ignore karne ko keh rahi thi...

Purvi (shocked)- What...shreya ne kaha ...u mean..sneha..nhi..

Rajat- Sneha..? Kaun sneha..

Purvi-vo chipko..

Rajat- Purvi r u serious matlab tumhe laga ki main aur vo..C'mon...arrey agar aaisa moka milta toh..koi khoobsurat si..

Purvi - Shut up...hitting him...agar aaisa socha bhi toh.

Rajat-toh? Kya yeah aaj jaisa treatment phir milega..?

Purvi - Rajat...don't embarrass me...

Rajat-..OK good night...kal office jaana hai..Mann toh nhi hai but..

Purvi- Hmm good night..And she turned other side...

Rajat- Purvi...suno..

Purvi turned around - Kya hua?

Rajat - I love u...

Purvi(smiled)- Love u too..she again turned...

Rajat- Purvi suno..?

Purvi - Ab Kya.?

Rajat- Ek kiss..

Purvi - Rajaattt behave...plz..aaj k liyeh bohot hai..gd..

 **So moral of the story, that wife's seduction can sometimes be fatal for the hubby.. believe nhi hua..toh Rajat se pooch Lena...hahah!**

 **Loved writing it...hope u all loved reading it...**

 **Confession to make...some of those *special* scenes are written by my friend... coz it is very difficult for me to write it specially for di... I thought that I should not lie from u guys...so...hope u loved it...Do review...**

 **Is story k liyeh Maine khoon toh nhi but paseena zaroor bhaya hai..*smart people would get what I am saying..*..**

 **Take care**

 **Love**

 **-Ananya**


End file.
